I Will Always Love You
by sillygirl69
Summary: It's the last day of Junior year for the trio & Danny still hasn't told Sam he loves her. How will he think of her now when he finds out the reason she used to cut herself? DxS fluff. Rated T for teenage behavior. First fan fic. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton's alarm echoed off the walls of his room at 7:00 in the morning. _At least it's the last day of school _he thought as he changed his clothes. It was the last day of junior year, and it's still been three years of him being secretly in love with Sam Manson. Sure, they both would flirt a little from time to time, but for Danny, he thought that was the best it was ever going to be. He walked downstairs to eat some cereal, thinking of ways he could ask out Sam over the summer, when his thoughts were interrupted by shouts of "HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL DANNY!"

He looked up, begging it wasn't Sam. For once, his prayers were answered. It was Tucker. _Thank God._

"Happy last day of school man." The techno-geek repeated.

"Heh, you too Tuck." Danny replied as he grabbed some Coco Puffs and poured them into a bowl with milk.

"Sooo?" Tucker asked eagerly.

"_Sooo _what?" The halfa replied puzzled.

"When are you going to ask out Sam?" Tucker practically yelled.

Danny choked on his cereal and turned crimson in about two seconds. "What!" Was all the ghost boy seemed to get out within his gasps of air.

"Listen Danny," Tucker sounded serious, "I know you like Sam. Your time is almost up. Get your shit together and ask her out already. "He looked at his watch, "She's probably up right now, so you can go ghost and fly to her house."

The halfa paused. Tucker was right, in a weird way. He did like Sam, and his time was running out. Soon, they would all be in college, and Sam would probably hook up with some creepy goth boy. _I hate it when he's right.._

He sighed. "You're right Tuck. Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh god no. I'm not in the mood to watch you two make out like some porno." Tuck winked.

"Fine, suit yourself." Danny teased. "I'm going ghost!" He yelled and a bright silver ring appeared around him shooting from his stomach vertically, turning his eyes emerald green, his hair snowy white, and his regular clothes into a black and silver jumpsuit. "Later Tuck!" He shouted as he turned intangible and flew out of the house.

"You too buddy!" He yelled back.

The ghost boy landed in Sam's room and looked around, still intangible. _Hm, I wonder where Sam is._ Just then, the door from her bathroom opened and out approached Sam, in just a towel. Danny couldn't help but stare at her as the water glistened from her legs, arms, and right above her, erm, breasts. He decided that it was wrong of him to watch her undress, without his permission, no matter how badly he wanted to. He flew to her balcony, turned tangible, and knocked on the window. This way, he would seem polite. Sam looked up and turned a cute shade of pink. She smiled and opened the door, still in her towel. Danny forced out a chuckle and said "Happy last day of school Sam"

"Ha you too, Danny. Um, is that all you came for?" She asked, her towel slipping, just a little and Danny did his best not to stare. _Damn you teenage hormones! _

"Um yeah. And if you wanted a lift to school." He thought quickly. She smiled that adorable smile he fell in love with 3 years ago.

"I'd love to." She blushed, "Just um, let me get dressed first."

"Really? I just thought this was your new look." Danny teased. She rolled her eyes at him. Those same lilac eyes he also secretly admired for the past three years. She walked away and went to find some clothes.

"Stay here." She told him and went into the bathroom.

_You should go in._

_No._

_C'mon, just take a peek. Go intangible, she'll never know._

_I'm not invading Sam's privacy._

_You know you want to._

_I know I want to, but that isn't right. I would feel better if I got Sam's permission before –err- looking at her. _

_Fine, but this might be your only chance._

_Go away._

_I can't. I'm your thoughts._

"Damn it!" Oops. Danny didn't mean for that to go outside of his head. Out came Sam in her skinny jeans, combat boots, and blank top that showed off her belly button ring she got as a sweet sixteen gift. _She's so beautiful._ He felt a blush creep onto his face.

"What happened Danny?" Sam's lilac eyes full of worry.

"Oh, it was nothing." He blushed even harder.

She put on her bracelets that were at least an inch thick on her left wrist. Danny sighed.

"Sam, I wish you wouldn't cover your scars." He realized what he had just said and covered his mouth to prevent any other stupid things to come out. She had always been a little touchy on the subject about how she used to cut herself last year. Her scars are fading, but she continues to hide them behind bracelets.

She just stood there for a good two minutes before she finally said, "I can't Danny. I know you think that I should be proud of my scars, and that it means I've gotten through a hard time. But to tell you the truth, my scars remind me that the past is real, and it scares me so much that if I cover them up, I can pretend the past isn't real, that I can live happy like how I used to before I cut, with you, -err- and Tucker."

Danny stared at her for what seemed like forever. She just played with her bracelets until he finally spoke.

"The past can be a scary thing Sam, but we have to learn to deal with it, and move on with our lives."

"You weren't the one who was raped Danny." She shot back at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. Sam never told them the reason why she cut. She just told them to forget about it.

"Who did this to you?" Danny demanded. His emerald eyes full of rage and his hands turned into glowing green fists. Wanting to beat the crap out of whoever the hell touched and hurt his Sam. She put her hand in his and begged, "Please don't make me do this Danny." Normally, he would be blushing like crazy that she touched him, but right now, all he thought about was how he was going to beat up this douche bag.

"Sam, I need to know. Who did this to you? I can't let this person walk around thinking what they did was okay. You are a beautiful, smart, and amazing girl, and a girl like you should never be hurt like this. Now, who did this to you?" He tried a little softer. Sam just stared at him and started crying into his arms. Somewhere in between her sobs, he heard "Dash."

_Dash? Why would he want to do this to Sam? Sure she had to kiss him that time when I was under Ember's curse, but they both were disgusted by it. This makes no sense._

"When did he do this? Why did he do this? Where did he do this?" He was talking so fast, it seemed like his words began to slur.

"Hey, look at the time; we're going to be late for school!" Sam announced, trying to dismiss the problem.

"I don't care Sam, now, tell me."

She sighed. "Okay. Well, it was last year's homecoming. I said I was going into the bathroom and I ran into Dash. He asked me if I wanted to hook up and I said no. He got angry I guess because no one turns down Dash, well, except me ha. Anyways, he took me by the arm and dragged me to the bleachers where he, well, you know, raped me. I kept begging at him, screaming at him to stop. He just laughed and said no one would hear me. He was right." She paused from her story to look up at Danny. He was pale but nodded for her to continue. She sighed, "Well, afterwards he just got up, told me I was pathetic, and left. That's why I took forever in the bathroom and why I left." Danny remembered that. Her hair was messed up, her makeup smudged, and her eyes were red and puffy. They asked what happened and she just said she got into a girl fight and left.

The only thing the halfa could say was, "Sam, I will always love you no matter what happens in the past, present, and future." as he wiped away a tear that cascaded down her cheek with his thumb. They looked into each others eyes and Danny knew this was the perfect moment to show Sam that he loves her. He bent down as she began standing on her tip toes until their lips met. It was the best feeling in the world. Way better than ice cream on a hot summer's day. Way better than hot chocolate in the freezing winter's. He was kissing Sam Manson, and the world ceased to exist. After a good five minutes they broke away from lack of oxygen. He looked at the clock which read 7:55. _Shit._ As much as Danny wanted to stay like this forever, they had to go to school.

"Sam," He approached cautiously, "I wish we could stay here forever, but school starts in five minutes."

"Oh shit!" She ran to the mirror, touched up her makeup and the last thing she said before they flew out was "Please don't tell Tucker about the reason I cut."

The last thing Danny said before they flew out was, "I promise." kissed her on the cheek and continued with "I love you."

The End :)


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Always Love You Ch 2

(Sam POV)

He kissed me. Danny Fenton actually kissed me. For a goth, I have never smiled so much in my life. He told me he would always love me, then picked me up bridal style, went intangible, and flew off to school where we would spend the last day as Juniors. What does this mean though? Are we now a couple or friends with benefits? I don't care, as long as I get to kiss Danny Fenton, my life will be complete.

We arrived at school, but flew behind the bleachers so Danny could turn back human. He let me down slowly but gently. Damn he's so sweet. A blinding light came before my eyes and before I could blink, Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton. He looks so cute with his baggy t-shirt and messy hair, I just wanted to kiss him so badly. The thought of us kissing made me blush, _hard._ He seemed to notice this and smile that beautiful smile I fell in love with three years ago.

"What's so cute that's making you blush Sam?" He teased coming so close to me that he was placed his hand above my head on a pole I was leaning against.

_YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!_ I screamed in my head but replied with, "Oh, nothing." I giggled.

_Since when do I giggle? _

_Since Danny Fenton kissed you, that's when.._

_Oh shush you. He was just trying to make me feel better._

_No he wasn't Sam. He likes you and you know it. That's why he kissed you. _

_Shut up! He does not like me. _

_Are you kidding me? Yes, he doesn't like you; because when a guy doesn't like you, they kiss you and tell you that they will always _love _you. Yep, totally right. Only thinks of you as a friend._

_You know the sarcasm wasn't necessary.._

_Uh, I think it was._

_Go away._

_I can't, I'm your thoughts, duh! Gosh, you really _do _need my help._

_Bye.._

_Sam and Danny sitting in a tree..._

Even my own thoughts seemed to make me blush. I looked into Danny's eyes, those beautiful icy blue eyes that gave me chills, and the next thing I knew, he was leaning in; closer and closer until...

"Eww! Nerds making out!" A familiar _annoying _voice rang out. _Dash. _My eyes jerked open and I just stared at him. He must have remembered about last year because when he looked into my eyes, at first I thought I saw fear, then that fear turned into an evil smile as he said, "Don't take it to far Sammy-kins. You know what happens under the bleachers." He winked and walked off. Then it hit me; this is the exact spot Dash threw me down and raped me. I waited until I knew for sure he was gone and broke down. I didn't care if Danny, or the rest of the school saw me cry. I was in the same spot I forcefully lost my virginity last year. This was the spot that ruined the rest of my life. This was the same spot I was about to kiss Danny. Was Danny was about to take advantage of me like Dash? I cried harder because I was just so confused.

"Sam, are you okay?" The comforting voice of Danny whispered to me. I wasn't sure if he just asked because he wanted to get in my pants or not. I was just so scared, confused, and alone.

"Get away from me." I tell him and push him away.

"Sam.." He tried; trying to come closer as I kept pushing him away. Why won't he leave? I know he'll walk away from me eventually. Look at me, I'm a wreck.

"Stop." I finally get out. "You're just going to use me like every one else." I knew he wouldn't, but I was having a mental break down. I needed to get away from this spot.

"Sam." He tried once more.

"Just get away." I cried as I ran away from him. I had no idea what came over me. All I knew was that I wasn't trusting any guys, and I needed to get away from that spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (tears) and a big thanks to Hellbreaker, swiftie13, Danielle Fenton. Yay! You guys are awesome! Now, poor Danny, all confused and poor Sam! Sorry it's taken a while, I've been having a little writers block plus a lot of homework. ANYWAYS, enjoy!

Chapter 3

(Danny's POV)

What just happened? I thought Sam _wanted_ to kiss me. Maybe I misread what she was telling me. Maybe she was just trying to lead me on. No, Sam wouldn't do that. She's to sweet, and pretty, and smells nice. Wait, focus Fenton. What did Dash mean when he said, "You know what happens under the-" OH MY GOD. This. This is where Dash, he hurt Sam. _That's_ why she broke down, and _that's _why she wouldn't let me get near her! Oh god, I need to find her. She can't be alone. What if she cuts herself again? I can't let that happen. I love her too much.

I was just about to go ghost, when the bell rang. I couldn't be late again or I would have to go to summer school. Ew. I hope Sam shows up for first period.

-First Period-

"Hey Danny." Tucker announced.

"Hey Tuck" I replied, lost in my thoughts. Same still hasn't come yet. Where is she?

"Uh, you okay dude?" He asked, slightly confused at me anxiousness.

"HaveyouseenSam?" I asked him so fast. My face was paling and hands were getting clammy from all the worry.

"Yeah. She ran into the bathroom crying before the bell rang."

"Oh shit." I held my head in my hands.

"Why was she crying? Are you _that _bad of a kisser Danny?" He teased.

"No Tucker." I sighed. "I just, I can't tell you."

"Whoa. Sounds serious. Yeah, I would not like to know this. Don't want to ruin my last-day-of-school mood." And with that, the techno-geek walked to his seat. I sighed. I just want to know Sam is safe. The door opened, I looked up, and sure enough, she walked in. Her eyes were red, but overall, she looked like she never shed a tear.

"Ms. Manson," Mr. Lancer announced, "I understand that it's the last day of school, but you are late."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer. I didn't mean to waste your time. Don't worry, it's the last day, you won't have to deal with me all summer." She replied, smiling. This was a different smile though, not like the ones Sam usually gives. This smile looked forced.

"Ms. Manson," Lancer started, in a whisper that no one could hear except for Sam, and well me because I was eavesdropping, "is there something you want to talk about?"

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Lancer, you have nothing to worry about." She flashed a smile reassuring him. He didn't seem to buy it, but decided not to question her.

"Very well, go have a seat."

She sat next to me and I quickly pulled out a piece of paper

**Sam, are you okay?**

**Yes Danny, I'm fine. **

**No you're not. I know you Sam. Why did you run away from me? I want to help you, protect you. **

**No you don't. You're going to hurt me one day, just like everyone else.**

Was she serious? I freaking love this girl. Why would I ever hurt her?

**Why would I ever hurt you Sam? You're everything to me. I love waking up in the morning because I know I get to see you. I love getting hugs from you. When you smile, I can't help but smile too. And when I kiss you, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I feel like when you're by my side, I can do anything. When you cry, I just want to hug you and kiss you and tell you everything is going to be okay. **

Sam looked like she was about to cry and my stomach dropped. I just told her I hate it when she cries!

**Danny I...I never knew you felt this way. I'm sorry for my mistakes, I just want to leave school right now. I'm sorry I ran away from you. I just couldn't think and I needed to be alone. **

The bell rang, I grabbed Sam's hand, and we ran to the back of the school. I went ghost, turned us both intangible, picked her up bridal style again, and asked "Where too madam?"

She giggled. "To my house"

"As you wish" And we flew to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm sorry this is a short chapter! Tears, this story will come to an end soon :( Okay well, ENJOY! Oh! And don't forget to RxR please! :)

-(Sam's POV)-

We came to my house, phased through my window, and landed in my room. Danny Phantom changed back into Danny Fenton. I didn't really think he would do this. I'm glad he did though. I love being with Danny. We sat at the end of my queen sized bed and he started to speak.

"Sam," Oh god I love the way he says my name, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Danny, I'm fine. I just want to stay here," I scooted closer and whispered in his ear, "with you." Hopefully he understood what _that_ meant. His breathing staggered, so I believe he got the message.

He looked me in the eyes and said with a crack in his voice, "Really?"

This boy is kind of an idiot, but I love how he can be so clueless at times. It made me smile. Next thing I knew, I leaned in and kissed him. I swear sparks were flying. I could feel him smile and melt into the kiss. His tongue slid across my lips, just begging for entrance. I gave in and opened my mouth and felt his tongue start to explore. I tried the exact same thing, and I believe this turned him on. I started to run out of air and began kissing his neck as I heard him moan "Sam." I tried my hardest not to giggle at this. I went back to those beautiful, soft lips. I don't know how it happened, but both of our shirts came off. I gave him butterfly kisses that trailed down his stomach and started to take off his pants. I don't know what came over me, but I knew I was ready to give myself to Danny, even if he wasn't my first, he would be my first I willingly gave into. I was ready to pull down his boxers when something grabbed my wrists. I looked up and those beautiful icy blue eyes that gave me chills were looking at me.

"Sam," he said in a very serious tone, "before you do anything like that, there's something I need to take care of."

This was very confusing. "What are you talking about Danny?"

"I don't want us to do anything before I get back at Dash."

Was this guy serious? He's crazy, but that's what I fell for. The guy that would rather make the world right, instead of getting laid.

"Danny.." I trailed off. I didn't want him to get hurt. If you haven't noticed, Dash was a pretty big guy.

"Just trust me Sam," he reassured me. "I have a plan. Now, do you want to come back to school with me?" He asked as he pulled up his pants and started to put his shirt back on.

I sighed as I said, "I guess so." I put my shirt back on, fixed my hair, gave Danny another kiss after he returned to his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, and he flew back to the school.

Yay! Look at Danny and Sam making out and such :) hahaha Hmm, maybe they will get back at Dash the next chapter. Oh the possibilities. I just needed a big fluff scene to make my life happy. Okay, RxR please and thank you guys for reading my first fanfic! Treats to all! *throws candy to everyone that has read this* Once again, I'm sorry this was so short!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm sorry I haven't posted this in a long time guys! I had to get my grades up, and I had a huge writer's block. Well, I hope you guys like the final chapter! I'm sorry if it sounds so rushed. RxR please! :)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(Danny's POV)-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I took Sam's delicate hand and we flew back to the school. Dash wouldn't know what hit him. _Literally._ As Sam and I flew in the air, I could see her out of the corner of my eye, she looked as though she was in another world.

"Sam?" I asked her, very concerned.

"Hm?" She replied. Obviously returning to Earth. I began to chuckle as I asked her where she was.

"Oh. You know." She began, "Just thinking. It's so pretty up here, I kind of forget where I am."

Time for me to pry, "Cool." I began, "So, what were you thinking about?" I attempted to ask nonchalantly. She obviously realized this because she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing real-DANNY LOOK OUT!" She cried. We were just about to run into a billboard when I thought fast (for once) and turned us invisible.

"Eh heh." I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck, "Well that could have been bad."

"Yep." She said, returning to her own world. I sighed and the rest of the trip was silent.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(At school)-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We arrived at school just before the bell rang. Sam had Creative Writing and I had P.E., with Dash.

"Well, here we are." I said as I walked her to her class.

"So," She began and I knew where this was headed, "what are you going to do with Dash?"

"I thought you might ask that." I smirked, "Let's just say it's a surprise. Oops, gotta run. I don't want to be late for Gym." I kissed her on the cheek and left before she could say anything else.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(In the P.E. Locker room)-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Every one began to leave the locker room, and I knew I didn't have that much time. As Dash and his posy were about to leave, I phased myself into Dash's body. Let me tell you something, I do not want to do that again. EVER.

"Uh, you guys go on without me." Me-In-Dash said to the group of jocks.

"You sure Dash?" Kwan asked, "What do you need?"

"Oh. Uh." That's when I decided to embarrass him for fun, "I have to put on some ointment. In, _places._"

"Ew. Dude that's nasty." Kwan announced in a disgusted manor. Him and the jocks left Me-In-Dash. I made sure no one else was in the locker room before I locked the door and then exited out of Dash's body.

"Ow. My head." Dash announced, obviously confused. "huh. Where am I? Wha-what are you doing here Fen-turd?" Just then, I punched Dash harder than I have ever punched any ghost.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He clenched the side of his face and tried to hit me, but I was faster. I punched him in the gut and he bent over in pain. I punched him with every word.

"How. Dare. You. Even. Touch. My. Sam. You. Are. Going. To. Pay!" I finished with one more punch and he fell over. Possibly passed out, but I didn't really give a damn. It was only when he began to whimper and cry when I realized I actually can punch really hard.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Fenton," He began, "I was really wasted that night, I didn't exactly know what I doing and I'm really sorry. I-"

"Save it." I stated. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Wha-You mean, you want me to apologize to, to Sam?" His voice cracked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well duh! I mean, you only did rape her and take her virginity." Oops. I shouldn't have let that part slip.

"Wait." He got up. His eyes were red, nose was bleeding, lips red. He looked bad. "She was, a _virgin_?" his voice cracked at the word.

"She was only 15 when you raped her!" I practically shouted. "That might be the age of being too old to be a virgin for you, but to her, she was still young."

"Holy crap. Ho-ly crap." He paced around the room and then abruptly stopped. "Where is she now?"

"In Creative Writing. But if you make her miss any part of that class, she will rip your balls off."

"Okay..so, when is the best time to talk to her?"

"Lunch."

"Okay."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(Lunch)0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-00-0-0-0-0-

Sam, Tucker, and I were eating our lunch at our usual spot eating the usual food; Tucker eating something with meat. Me, a pizza. Sam, a garden salad. We were eating and having a good time until Dash came up.

"Um, Sam?" Dash asked, obviously scared. "Could I, um, talk to you for a sec? Um, alone?"

"Uh, sure.." She replied as she slowly stood up. She whispered to me "Go invisible."

"I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." I announced and walked off until I wasn't seen by Dash and Sam. I then turned invisible and floated next to Sam.

"Listen," Dash began, "I just want you to know that I'm extremely sorry about what happened last year at homecoming. I was totally wasted, I didn't know what I was doing, and I didn't know you were a virgin."

"Wait, what?" Sam shrieked, then whispered, "How did you know I was a-Danny told you, didn't he?"

Dash just stared at his feet and nodded. Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Look, I don't care if you know I was a virgin or not. The point is, you should never do that to someone. You have no idea what you put me through Dash. I thank you for apologizing, but I'm never going to forgive you for what you did." and with that, she walked off, appearing more confident.

I floated into the boys bathroom, turned into Fenton, and came out to congratulate Sam. She saw me and ran towards me, tears streaming down her face. I lead her into my arms.

"Sam," I whispered, "Why are you crying? You were so strong, confident, and brave out there."

"That's the thing," She stated, "I haven't been like that in such a long time, the whole thing is just so overwhelming."

I wiped a tear off of her cheek and said to her, "Let's go back to lunch, and have a drama free afternoon. Make it a good way to end Junior year." She smiled at the idea and I kissed her. And she let me do it in public!

"Danny. I think I might love you." She smiled.

"I think I might love you too, Sam." I smiled and kissed those beautiful lips again. Now, that's something I could get used to.

**Aww, how cute! I'm sorry if this is a crappy ending. I've just had the biggest writer's block, and I had no idea how to end this. RxR please! :)**


End file.
